Two-handed Sword
|damage_mod = |speed_factor = 10 |proficiency_type = Two-Handed Sword Large Sword |hands = |two_handed = yes |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 14 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics of all class combinations; druids; fighter/druid; mages and sorcerers; monks; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 50 |item_icon = Two Handed Sword ISW2H0100001 Item icon BG1.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SW2H01 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }}Two-handed Sword'''s are the standard weapon for ogre berserkers and flinds. This weapon requires two hands to be wielded effectively. It has a low speed factor of 10, it can deal one hit in 1 round and it does 1d10. Most two handed swords require a strength of 14 to be wielded. This item appears in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. It's sold at almost all stores stocking and selling weapons. In Baldur's Gate, two handed swords fall under the large sword proficiency, but from Baldur's Gate II, it's in the two-handed swords proficiency instead. ' excerpt}} Locations ''The Black Pits *Sold by Magda * Wielded by one of the duergar warriors that come to avenge Dinguer the Mad's death in the final battle with Baeloth Barrityl ''Baldur's Gate'' *Candlekeep: sold at the inn *Friendly Arm: sold at the inn * The Friendly Arm: wielded by Khalid if met for the first time with level 5 or above *Beregost: sold at Feldepost's Inn *Thunderhammer Smithy: found in the locked and guarded chest in the middle of the smithy *Temple: dropped by or stolen from Cattack * Mutamin's Garden: wielded by Shar-Teel Dosan *Nashkel: sold at the store *Nashkel: wielded by Minsc *Cloakwood Mines: found on the table in the armory to the northeast on level 3 *Baldur's Gate ** In the original Baldur's Gate, four different stores in the city share a common stock, selling a total of five two-handed swords: ***East Baldur's Gate, Maltz's Weapon Shop ***Northeast Baldur's Gate, Shop ***Southwest Baldur's Gate, two General Stores ** The Enhanced Edition fixes this by assigning unique stocks; two stores don't sell it anymore, one store is added, and the weapons' total increased to fourteen: ***East Baldur's Gate, Maltz's Weapon Shop ***Southeast Baldur's Gate, General Store ***Southwest Baldur's Gate, General Store *Central Baldur's Gate: wielded by Arghh and by Ughh, two ogres summoned by Cythandria during Chapter Seven in the Iron Throne Headquarters *Dark Moon Temple, exterior: wielded by two Dark Moon initiates *Various: second weapon of some skeletons and skeleton warriors *Various: dropped by flinds *Various: dropped by ogre berserkers **Baldur's Gate, western sewers: wielded by one among Schlumpsha's sewerfolk ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Ulgoth's Beard: sold at the inn *Durlag's Tower: wielded by Gorion's Ward's Mirror Fiend Unused references The Two-handed Sword is referenced more often in the game files of the whole than it's actually obtainable. *Referred to in Brage's dialogue action 9 – falsely, as it shall destroy his own weapon which, however, does have a different item code and thus isn't affected *Unassigned in the inventory of an instance of Minsc, E32.cre, that's not referenced *Unassigned in the inventory of the Amazing Oopah *Sold in a tier 2 version of the Nashkel Store, ST24803.sto, that's not accessible *Sold in a tier 3 version of the Nashkel Store, ST34803.sto, that's not accessible * Sold in a General Store in Southeast Baldur's Gate, STO1320.sto, that's not accessible in the original Baldur's Gate **Enabled in the Enhanced Edition *Sold at the Candlekeep Storehouse, STO2606.sto, a store that's not implemented in the game *Wielded by Svlast, a fallen paladin who was cut from the Firewine Ruins *Sold in a tier 2 version of the Thunderhammer Smithy, TAERU2.sto, that's not accessible *Sold in a tier 3 version of the Thunderhammer Smithy, TAERU3.sto, that's not accessible * Sold in an alternative version of Lucky Aello's Discount Store, TAV0810.sto, that's not accessible **Assigned to Maltz's Weapon Shop in the Enhanced Edition, who shares his stock with other stores in the original game *Wielded by Welt, an ogre in the slums of Baldur's Gate who was cut from the game *Wielded by a White Knight in an area for a dream that was cut, AR2639.are *Unassigned in the inventory of a Cult Archer who does not appear in the game * Sold by an imported version of the Saradush Tavern, SARBAR01.sto, that's not accessible during Baldur's Gate I * Wielded by a "fighter", SIFGHT.cre, who is not implemented in the game Gallery External links * * Category:Articles with redlinks